The Special Eight
by EminemxWWEFan
Summary: Eight special WWE superstars and divas have been sent to a remote island for a whole month to sort out there disagreements. .. And one thing... They aren't aloud to leave the island until everything is settled and they are getting along.
1. Chapter 1

**Watching 'A Volcano Odyssey' on 'eden' made me think of this. It's really random so i wont update this fast as i usually do. I want to say also most chapters will be in script form because its easier when there is alot of talking, some maybe in story form. It's just easier to write Script Form. Anyways, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**ISLAND - CHAPTER ONE**_

_**THE SPECIAL EIGHT**_

* * *

_- Monday Night RAW, Backstage - _

It's like any Monday Night RAW.. Everybody is going crazy backstage, trying to get everything ready before RAW airs in less then 20 minutes. Vince Mcmahon is at RAW tonight, he doesnt usually come to RAW but this time he came to tell 8 special individuals something very important.

xxx

-_ Monday Night RAW, Diva's Locker Room -_

WWE has a new employee. Her name is Diane, her job is to tell people when they are due to go out on stage and also tell talent if someone from creative or anybody needs to speak to them. Diane aproches the Divas locker room and knocks 3 times. The door is answerd by a smiling, Brie Bella. "Hey, Diane..", Brie says moving to let her in. Diane smiles and walks in "Hey girls. OK so next its Paige and Ashley vs Nikki and Brie Bella, Nikki and Brie will be playing Face and Paige and Ashley, Heel.. Creative said they wanted to see some _twin magic _in this match but the winner being Paige and Ashley... That OK?" Paige, Ashley and The Bellas smile and nod.. "And also Nikki, Brie, Ashley Paige. Vince would like so see you all straight after the Divas match.. Girls dont shower first or anything you need to go straight there" with that said, Diane leaves. "Oooo... Yall in trouble!" Summer said and laughed, "Shut up" Paige replied spitfully and leaves with Ashley, Nikki and Brie for there match.

- _Monday Night RAW, TV Room -_

Some of the male wrestlers were in the TV room, watching RAW, they didnt have anything to do tonight. _knock knock knock _the door went and Wade shouted "COME IN". Diane walked in with her special smile that drives the male talent crazy! Diane has this big smile and the whitest teeth, all the men love it and she knows it. "Hey boys... Sorry for the interuption. I just came here to say, John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Steve Austin and Randy Orton... Vince McMahon would like to see you after the Divas match" and she leaves. Those four boys are confused.. Why does Vince want to speak to them? The boys start talking about the whole thing when... **_You can look but you can't touch, you keep dreaming on a star_****_ above_**... Nicole and Bries music hits... "SSH, SHHH" BRyan shouts, "Shut up. I wanna watch this!" Steve rolls his eyes. "Youre so love struck!" Steve said and laughed, Bryan laughed.. He wasn't going to deny that, he truly loved Brie! Then... Ashley's music hits, _**You better hold on tight! Cos I'm gonna love you nice I'm gonna do it right! Let me light a fire in you tonight!. **_John sighs...

John and Ashley once had a relationship, it was pretty serious! So serious they were engaged. They were together for 5 years but, John fucked everything up. John had a one night stand with pornstar Kendra Lust and it broke Ashley's heart. After months of trying to forget and forgive John, she couldn't. She left John and left the WWE to get her head straight, she has recently came back... Everytime John sees Ashley now he is in awe. Ashley has had a major change from when she left and to now. She has lost a lot of weight, her hair has grown her hair long and has died it bleach blonde from dark brown. He loves her new look and regrets every day for what he did.

Randy hears John sigh and asks "Do you still love her, John?" John says nothing just nods. "Shouldn't of cheated on her then" "RANDY" Daniel says and slaps him on the arm. "No. He's right, it was my fault.. And I just have to live with the regret and that's it, simple", John sighs again and turns his attention back to the TV Screen. The match had started, in the ring it was Ashley and Nikki, Ashley countered as Nikki had her in a submission move.. And within seconds Ashley had hit her finisher, StarStruck... **1... 2... 3! **"AND YOUR WINNERS! ASHLEY AND PAIGE!" John smiled a little, he was proud of her. "C'mon boys... Vince's office awaits" everyone sighs wanting to see the next match, CM Punk vs Dean Ambrose, but they were intrigued with what Vince had to say.

* * *

- _Monday Night RAW, Vince's office -_

_"_Come on girls... Sit down" Vince said waiting for the girls to sit down. Once they had sat down Vince got right to business. "Right... So you all are probably wondering why you all are here, right?" Vince said and everyone nodded, "Well... I own this island, far far away from any land.. Anyway I own it and before I get onto that, I need to make shore i've made the right choice..." everyone was confussed. "I know the divas here and the superstars aren't getting on.. why is that? Let's start with you, Ashley... What's been going on with you and John?"

"Ask the playboy himself... Or should I call you a cheating, lying bastard? Which one do you prefer, John?" Ashley said spitefully, John sighed, "How many times do I have to say, Im sorry?" "You can say it till you're blue in the face... still doesn't change anything!" Ashley said in a slightly smaller tone. Paige put a hand on Ashley's right sholder, giving her the '_It's OK' _look. Vince nodded. "Paige, Steve what's been going on with you too?"

Steve rolled his eyes. Him and Paige had been dating for 3 years and right now they are going through a rough patch in there relationship, Paige 6 months ago gave birth to twins, boy and a girl, they named them Emelie and Oscar. Having twins has been really stressful on there relationship and they just dont know if they can work it all out. "Were just under alot of stress with me just being brought upto the main roster, having the babies and Steve recently returning.. It's been stressful and I just dont know how long I can take it", Paige replied "What she said "Steve quickly said. "Nikki, Randy..."

"Randy cheated on me, that's it. He was being a selfish pig!" Randy said nothing, knowing it's all true, he really missed Nikki. "And I hope it was worthit... That one night stand, becaus you lost me... And there is no chance, of getting me back!". Vince smiled inside,knowing that by the end of this trip they will be back together. "I know you(Brie) and Bryan are getting along swimmingly but I figured if you take one you gotta take the other, right?" Refuting if you take one twin you gotta take the other.

"And to the reason were all Here! Like you all know I own an island like I said.. Well it's pretty small and nobody lives there. I figured that id send 8 of my hardest workers there... And that is you guys, also itll be a good time to work on your relationship!" Eveyone seemed pretty chuffed about it, apart from Paige and Steve.. "Vince, my babies are young. I don't want to leave them" Steve said and Vince quickly replied "Tough! Be at the airport at 8 in the morning, you will be there for. Month no arguments its done! Now everyone leave I'm done. Bye" and with that... It was done. All booked. No arguments. Done.

* * *

_- Monday Night RAW, Steve Austin's Locker room -_

"Steve. Honestly I don't know if I can do it. Em and Oscar need us! We can't leave them" Paige said freaking out, Steve sighed "Come here" he said standing up and went to hug her, he did adnt she hugged him back "it'll all be ok. I promise!" She said kissing g her forehead. Paige wouldn't show it, but damn she loved the way he hugged her!

**AND THATS IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER, I STAYED UP LATE WRITING THIS SO ILL BE MOODY FOR SCHOOL, I BETTER GET A REVIEW FOR THAT! HAHA IM JOKING ;) IM NOT LIKE THAT. ANYWAY HOPS YOU LIKE YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, COMMENTS OR ANYTHING DONT HESITATE TO TWLL ME! MWAH xx PS: THERE ARE SPELLING MISTAKES, I KNOW BUT YOU DONT HAVE TO GO ALL GRAMMER POLICE ON ME. K? K, BYE **


	2. Chapter 2

It was the morning of the flight to Hawaii. They had the flight then a 5 hour boat ride to the island.

- _austin house_ -

Paige and Steve were getting along ok. They kissed the twins goodbye and that was it. They left for the airport. It hurt leaving the babies, alot! But they knew they had to do this, to save their marrage.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked putting an arm around her,

"Yeah... I just want to go so we can get home sooner"

Steve smiled and kissed her. She kissed back. They were smiling inbwtween the kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you so much more"

- _garcia house_ -

Since Nikki and Randy no longer lived together and Nikki didn't have a car, Randy was taking her to the airport. She had 20 minutes before he was due to be there, Nikki was sat on the kitchen counter talking to her mom, who was making the youngest of the family, 5 year old Eliana, breakfast.

"You better not take him back, Stephanie" Nikki's mom said. Nikki was a little scared. She never gets called by her real name, only her family know she is really called Satephanie. She only gets called it when she is in trouble or when her mom is pissed off... And right now, her mom is pissed off.

"I wont. Vince said me and Randy arnt aloud to leave this island until were getting along"

"Pft.. Good luck" Her mom said, Nikki laughed.

"I know..."

"You know that Vince McMahon really needs his head kicked in, maybe after he will get some seanse. I mean, forcing my Brianna and Nicole to this weird island in the middle of no where.. He has no right, no right Nicole!" Nikki's mom Kathy said. Kathy is very head strong and very hard. She isnt afraid to hurt peoples feelings and says it like it is.

"Mom, he is my boss and im under contract with him"

"Yeah? Well ill stick that contract where the sun dont shine"

"MOM" Nikki said, "SERIOUSLY STOP"

"Well.."

"Im going to wake up Eliana for school, I wanna say goodbye"

"Ok"

After 10 minutes Nikki comes back

"Shes brushing her teeth"

"Alright" Kathy said, sitting on the couch

"Im going to miss you, Nicole while youre gone. Youre my little ray of sunshine when i wake up in the mornings... Im going to be lost without you"

""Aw mom... You'll be fine, promise. You have Eliana and dad, and im shore JJ and Lola will come see you... Im shore youll manage" Nikki said smiling, JJ and Lola wereNikki's brother and sister-in-law.

Kathy nodded. BEEP BEEP...

"Thats my ride. By mom. I love you" Nikki said hugging her mom

"Stay safe baby" her mom said, Nikki nodded and walked to the car. Randy was sat with his shades on, ciggarette in one hand and a beer in another. He was listening to 'Na Na' by N- Dubz.

"You know youre not supposed to drink right and drive right?"

"Do I look like I care?" he said looking at her, she looks at him.

"I dunno... I try not to look" she said smirking. Randy rolled his eyes and threw his ciggarette out of the window, they headed for the airport.

- _cena house_ -

John and Ashley were still living in the same house. They would be until John found some where else to live. John was staying in the guest room and Ashley had their old bedroom. They didnt speak much, only really minimal or when John tries to speak to her... She ignores him mostly.

"ASHLEY COME ON, WERE GONNA BE LATE" John shouted upto Ashley, getting impatient.

"Yes! Wait" she said shouting back, she was trying to carry her heavy suitcase down the woden stair. It was harder then it looks.

"Here" John said taking Ashley's Louis Vuitton suitcase from her,

"Thanks"

"No promblem"

"Ready?"

Ashley sighs, "I guess..."

"Whats wrong?"

"I dont wanna go. You know how scared of flying I am. I usually like take 5 sleeping pills but I cant find them" She was paniking.

John took her hand and held it in his, "Youll be fine... I promise. You can always snuggle into me if you get scared" he said and smiled.

Ashley snached her hand away fast. "Ill be waiting at the car", John sighed. He just wanted his girlfriend back.

- _danielson house_ -

"BABY, YOU READY?" Bryan shouted upto her fiance

"Yeah, BABE COMING" she said, running down the stairs.

"Oooo, coffee... Read my mind"

"Yeah I figured wed both need it... Its a very long day ahead of us" Brie nooded.

"Im exited, are you?"

"Yeah... Ill miss Josie though"

"Me to"

* * *

They all got to the airport, they met eachother at Starbucks. They had 2 hours until they were due to get on the plane so they just sat there and talked. They were in for a 8 hour flight. They were flighing first class. Their styles were all pretty different:

Paige: Paige wore a white tank top, dark grey sweat pants, one of Steve's old white jumpers that says 'PROPERTY OF WWF" in big black lettes on her back, it says "AUSTIN 3:16" on her left boob. She also wore black Ugg boots and had her hair in a messy bun, she also had her geek glasses on with her lip ring in.

Ashley: Ashley wore High-Waisted black short shorts, VOLBEAT Moment Forever Ace Of Spades t-shirt, she tucked the top into her shorts and Forever 21 Secret Rebel Flatform boots. She had her hair slightly curlled and that morning put her Snake-Bites piercings in, she felt it went with the look.

John: John didnt wear anything fancy. He wore what he is famous to be seen in, his jorts, he wore a plain white shirt and black and white sneakers.

Nikki: Nikki wore a French Connection Water Flower draper-tie dress with dark red Louis Vuitton heels. Her hair was straightened and she had a silver long neckles on also.

Steve: Steve wore black knee-lengh shorts with a navy plain shirt over it. He also wore black flip-flops with it and a silver chain around his neck.

Bryan: Bryan wore a dark red shirt with light blue jeans and also black sneakers.

Brie: Brie was wearing one of Bryan's white t-shirts, she was wearing black leggins so she tucked it into them. She had a green hoodie (unzipped) on and had brown Ugg boots on with her hair in a messy bun

Randy: Randy wore a black casual t-shirt with grey sweat pants on, he also wore his new black and red Js.

* * *

They all borded the plane. The plane was seated in 2s,

Randy and Steve sat with eathother

Paige and Nikki sat next to eather

Brie and Bryan sat with eathother

and that just left Ashley to sit next to John. Which she wasnt to pleased about.

* * *

It was 2 hours into the flight. Ashley was ok on the flight, so far. They had a smooth take off and had gone through no turbaliance. She had been listening to music on her iPhone most of the way, she brought herself a new pair of Red BeatsbyDre for the flight. She was listening to 'New Day Coming' by CFo$ and Todd Clark, it was her new favourite. Ashley sighed alittle, she was tired. She wanted to sleep but the only thing that looked comfy was to snuggle into John's arm. She thought to herself the times before they broke up when they were happy and when they would fligh she would snuggle into him and he would play with her hair. She took off her Beats and turned them off. She turned her phone off and put them in her Carry-On bag. She sat back down and turned to face John.

"John.."

He faced her and smiled, "Yes, beautiful"

"Look. I wanna go sleep and we always used to do that thing where I used sleep snuggled into you"

"Yes?"

"Can we do that?"

"Shore" John said gladly.

He missed Ashley so much. He hoped they could maybe get there relationship on track. He knew what he did was wrong, so wrong. But he loved Ashley, and only Ashley. And he would do anything to get her back!

"Just to clear things up... I still hate you, ok"

"Course"

John lifted his arm and she cuddling into him, he put his arm down. It was just like old times. Within seconds Ashley was sound-dough. John started twiddling with her bleach blonde long hair. He smiled at the memories this brought back. "I love you baby" he said and kissed her head. John relaxed into his seat, trying not to move to much because he didnt want this moment to end. Randy walked past John to go to the bathroom. He looked down to see Ashley snuggled into him.

"You to [_together_]?" he asked in bearly a wisper,

John crossed his fingers to Randy then Randy smiled and walked off. John was watching TV Show _'THE WALKING DEAD'_, he was pretty tired and fell asleep watching it.

**SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY ENDING. I HAD TO RUSH THIS.**


End file.
